An information handling device (“device”, “apparatus”), for example a tablet computing device, a hybrid laptop/tablet device, a smart phone, an e-reader, etc., may be formed with hand-held use in mind. Certain devices implement a contoured edge that makes holding the device in one hand easier. For example, the LENOVO YOGA tablet computing device includes a cylindrical edge at one end of the housing facilitating hand-held use. YOGA is a registered trademark of Lenovo (Beijing) Limited Corporation in the United States and other countries.